A Story To Tell Your Friends
by happy4lif
Summary: Shane is sick of the 'friends-with-benefits' relationship he has with Lilly. Lilly wants him to know that he's more than a phone call at 4am. Shane/Lilly with slight Nate/Mitchie. Based off the song by Every Avenue


_**Hey! Yes, another Shilly one-shot! Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

**A Story To Tell Your Friends**

Shane ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on his bed. His best friend was currently in the bathroom taking a shower after they woke up from their amazing sex last night. It wasn't unusual for them. When Shane got back from tour, Lilly would come back from college. She usually had a fight with her boyfriend before she came over, causing her to be upset. One thing would lead to another and they would have sex, fall asleep, wake up the next morning and pretend as though the night before never happened. That pained Shane.

Shane had always wanted more than a 'friends-with-benefits' relationship with Lilly. Sadly, she only saw him as her fuck buddy or someone to go to when everything else was wrong. Lilly came out of the bathroom, Shane's white v-neck t-shirt covering her body. It was the only thing she had on. Unlike their usual nights, last night was different. They both knew it. As they lay in Shane's bed, cuddling under the covers, Shane whispered, "Lils, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I don't just wanna be your fuck buddy." She didn't respond to him.

Lilly had a boyfriend back in Malibu but while they were both in New Jersey, it was as if she and Shane were the only people alive. Lilly was upset by the comment he made last night. Fuck buddy? Is that what he thought she was keeping him for? He was more than that to her but she'd never let him know that.

Lilly stood at the door, blocking Shane from leaving to go to the recording studio. "So you're leaving? I guess this is goodbye," she said, one single tear running down her cheek. She uncrossed her arms, pulling Shane into a hug. Guilt was building within him. He knew he had hurt her last night but she's hurt him more than she could ever imagine. He didn't speak, just hugged her back before regretfully leaving.

…

Shane looked at the clock to his left, watching as it displayed 4:00 AM. The red lights on it were almost blinding. Lilly ran again. She always ran when everything was too tough for her. That night they spent together had made Shane fall even more in love with Lilly. Yet, that's what pained him most. He didn't want to be in love with her and he shouldn't be in love with her. She would run away on him like she does every time he comes back.

His ringtone filled the room, making him even more awake than before. He slowly grabbed for his phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. He knew it would be _her_. Shane sighed before answering the phone. She was crying. Bryan broke up with her, saying she wasn't as into the relationship as he was and he wanted someone that's in it 100%. Shane stayed on the phone with Lilly at 4 AM, not caring that he had to be at a radio station at 8. He forgot everything that they had said that one night. She needed him and Shane was going to be there for her.

…

Shane was on tour again. He was lying down in his cramped bunk, wishing Lilly was with him. No, Lilly was in Malibu, at her home. For Shane, her home was wherever he was. As long as they were together, anywhere was home for him. Shane didn't know what time it was. He retired to his bunk around 11 PM but has been awake ever since. He knows that it's been hours since then he just couldn't sleep without Lilly next to him. He needed to hear her voice. He grabbed his phone and clicked speed dial number 6; her favorite number. Shane always put the song she loved the most as number 6 on the album since she always got to listen to the songs before anyone else.

Shane hoped that their last fight wasn't actually going to be their _last_ fight. It was about him leaving for tour again. About how they never had time to hang out anymore…

"_Shane! For once I would like to hang out with you like regular friends do!" Lilly screamed at him. Anger was boiling within Shane._

"_Really? 'Cause every time I come back from tour, I'm your fuck buddy then you leave. After you leave, I won't hear from you for a week then it's a phone call at 4am practically every night! I am sick of this 'friends-with-benefits' relationship we have going!" Shane shouted back at her. He instantly regretted it as he saw the tears spring to Lilly's eyes._

"_Fine, whatever Shane. I guess this means that this is the end of any relationship we have," she said before turning around and stomping out of his house. He felt his heart break as he watched her retreating figure. What had he done? He really did mess up this time. Shane ran his fingers through his hair, thinking of ways to make it up to Lilly, the only girl he would ever love._

Shane knew that their lives were difficult; he was living his dreams to be a singer/actor and Lilly had her perfect life planned out back in Malibu. Lilly was going to finish college, get engaged, get married, raise a family while having a successful job, and being as happy as she could be. Their lives could never be compatible with the each others. Yet, amazingly, they have survived all these years, these years of fights between friends, the huge Niley fight between Nate and Miley. Neither of us chose sides. The press and ex-boyfriends/girlfriends had strained their relationship but they made it through everything. The thing that broke them apart wasn't everyone else but ironically, it was them. Everyone believed that their friendship would never last yet they proved them wrong. Once everyone believed that the friendship would last, they screwed it up.

Shane gripped the phone tighter in his hands, his heart beating more rapidly. Why can't she just pick up the phone? He needed to talk to her soon or else he would lose his courage. He sighed and hung up as her voicemail started. "Hey it's Lilly! Sorry I ca-" His confidence was gone.

…

Shane slide down the wall until he was sitting he just heard what Mitchie was saying to Nate. She was talking about how she overheard Lilly on the phone with a couple of friends. Lilly was bragging about how she always hung out with Shane. She was always telling other people how her and Shane were 'so close' to each other. _Closer than everyone would like to think_, Shane thought bitterly to himself. Of course, she never mentioned about their 'special nights'. No, that would disappoint her parents. She never once would think twice about spreading it to practically everyone if she didn't have her parents to worry about. _She could care less how this would hurt me. I have a purity ring too._ Shane shook his head, still sitting down and staring at the pale wall across the hall from him.

He wasn't in the mood for a show right now. He needed to scream, letting everyone know how frustrated he was. He wanted to cry, letting everyone know how much she broke his heart every time she walked out his door. He wanted to smile, letting everyone know how much he cared for, loved, and remembered the good moments between Lilly and him, before they started a much more complicated version of their friendship. Thing were easier back then and he wanted to go back to that time; he wanted everyone to know of that time. The time before he was famous and was just a singer in a struggling band with his brothers. That time was when he had the best moments of his life, most of which consisted of Lilly. She was a poison to him, getting him more and more sick with every look he shot at her and she returned. She was deadly to him.

…

The time they spend apart hurts him worse although it seems to not affect her at all. He'd watch her walk away, acting as if the world wasn't on her shoulders and as though nothing bad has ever happened to her. He knows that the tour isn't helping their already strained relationship. They started to talk again, little by little, minute by minute, they talk longer every day. But Shane knows better. He knows that after tonight's conversation, she'll cry herself to sleep. They were talking about how the tour was almost over and how they'd be able to see each other again. She admitted to missing him more than a friend should. Shane admitted the same. Things didn't get awkward though. No, it just made their hearts hurt more. They both knew now that the other felt more than a friend relationship but they'd have to wait; wait for a day to come when they'll be able to let the past go and move past it.

Shane felt bad for Lilly. He found out that she needed him just as much as he needed her. The hotel bed suddenly felt too big for him. He was wide awake as he stared at the ceiling. He was in Boston and suddenly felt a million miles away from Malibu. The thought strained his heart. Shane looked to his left, pretending that Lilly was next to him, smiling his favorite smile that she always did whenever she was around him. He was dreaming, awake and his eyes wide open. He was thinking of Lilly and only her. The only one who was made for him. That's when he sat up straight, grabbing a notepad and pen.

…

It was the last night of Connect 3's tour with Mitchie Torres. Shane's heart was in his throat, beating as fast as a hummingbird's. Nervous was an understatement for him at that moment.

"Shane, relax," Mitchie said, walking over to him. She smiled slightly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Stop jumping around so much!" she said, giggling a bit. Shane laughed.

"I know, but I really want her to like the song. And that makes me more nervous. And I probably shouldn't have had the three Red Bulls either," Shane said, smiling a lop sided grin. Mitchie laughed even more, taking her hand off his should and putting it on his arm.

"Shane, she's just as much into you as you are in her. She'll probably run to your house once she hears this song and jump into your arms. Shane, she's a lucky girl and is she doesn't know that then she doesn't deserve you," Mitchie said, sending a smile in his direction.

"You know, if I didn't know that you were dating Nate, I'd say you were so crushing on me," Shane said, a small smirk playing on his face. Mitchie dropped her hand as she rolled her eyes.

"Way to ruin a moment Shane. I'm going to go wish Nate good luck before he goes on stage," Mitchie said before leaving.

Lilly wandered the hallways of the arena. Jason gave her a backstage pass, directly telling her not to tell Shane about it. She was 'in for a surprise' Jason had told her during their short phone call. Lilly wasn't sure what to expect but it was definitely not this. As she turned the corner, she watched Mitchie and Shane's exchange. She bit her lip to not scream at Mitchie when she put her hand on Shane's arm. They were too far away for Lilly to hear their conversation causing Lilly to get the wrong idea. Lilly turned back around the corner she came from, sliding down the wall as she tried her hardest not to cry.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't face him after finding out him and Mitchie had something going on. Was everything he told her on the phone a lie? Was he treating her just as a 'fuck buddy' like Shane had accused her of doing so many months before. What happened between Nate and Mitchie? Were they doing this behind both of her and Nate's backs? Her breathing hitched as someone announced for Connect 3 to the stage.

Lilly stood up and turned around, marching through the hallways searching for a way out. She couldn't see him up on stage, knowing that he'll never be hers. She was too late and she didn't realize it until then. She always thought that Shane would be there, waiting for her forever but as her eyes told her, she was wrong. Lilly ran through a door, landing her inside the actual area where the concert would be. She tried to leave and not stand in the back of the intimate space where the general admission show would start soon. Lilly's feet were glued to the ground; she couldn't move and she was trying to determine if it was because she was too weak to leave or because she _wanted_ to see him.

The concert was coming to an end when all of the Connect 3 band left. Jason stood in his same spot, exchanging his guitar for a bass as Nate walked over to the drums and sat on the stool. Lilly's eyes landed on Shane as he quickly tuned the acoustic guitar that he was just handed. He was moving the guitar pick between his fingers; a sign that Lilly realized a while back that meant he was nervous. He walked closer to the microphone, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"All right everyone, I want you all to take out your cameras, your phones, anything and everything. I just need you all to record this next song and post it on YouTube." Shane fumbled with the guitar strap before placing his hands on the microphone and the microphone stand. "I wrote this song not too long ago and it was written for the one and only girl that will always hold my heart captive," Shane said, looking down at his Converses. Lilly shifted uncomfortably. _He probably means Mitchie_, she thought to herself, instantly wishing she didn't because a pang hit her heart. It hurt too much. Lilly had had enough. She didn't need to stand around and listen to a song that her best friend, the man she's in love with, sing a song he wrote for another girl.

"I really missed her a lot while I was on tour and I wished everyday that she was on tour with me," Shane said making Lilly turn around quickly and stare at him. _If he didn't mean Mitchie then who does he mean?_ Lilly asked herself. Shane continued. "We have a rocky past and no one believed that our friendship would last yet we proved them wrong. And when they finally started to believe that our friendship would work, I screwed it up," Shane said. Lilly stopped breathing as she looked at the man before her. He was talking about her. She watched as Shane's eyes widened a little as he finally took notice of the blonde girl in the back. "I'm sorry Lilly. Please, forgive me?" he whispered into the microphone, staring straight at her. He adverted his eyes back to the crowd, his voice at a normal volume. "This one is for all you people that want more than to be 'just friends' with the person you're in love with." Shane looked back at Lilly as he began strumming his guitar and Jason played the bass while Nate drummed the beat.

"_It was the type of feeling that, can't be explained  
The way she moved her lips the way it drove me insane  
And now I'm left here in the wake of something more  
She made it hard to leave as she stood by the door  
In a v-neck t-shirt and  
Nothing more than a single tear Rolling down her cheek. Whoooaaa_

Don't go away again, I want to be more than a phone call at 4 A.M.  
Seems like every time you come back home  
It's just to steal my heart and leave  
Don't go away again, I want to be more than a story to tell your friends  
Seems like every time you come back home  
It's just to make me fall again

It's getting hard I know, believe me I feel you  
When I can't fall asleep knowing you're not home  
Is it too much to ask, can't you just pick up the phone? (Can't just pick up the phone)  
_We've had our share of fights  
I know it's not easy when I'm never home  
I have my own dreams  
Like you have your life planned out back home_

Don't go away again, I want to be more than a phone call at 4 A.M.  
Seems like every time you come back home  
It's just to steal my heart and leave  
Don't go away again, I want to be more than a story to tell your friends  
Seems like every time you come back home  
It's just to make me fall again

And time, will always stand between us and hold you so high  
Just enough to watch you fade  
Tonight you'll cry yourself asleep  
As I lie awake in some far off city  
Pretend you're lying next to me  
Eyes wide open dreaming of you.

Don't go away again, I want to be more than a phone call at 4 A.M.  
Seems like every time you come back home  
It's just to steal my heart and leave

Don't go away again, I want to be more than a phone call at 4 A.M.  
Seems like every time you come back home  
It's just to steal my heart and leave. WHOOAA

Don't go away again, I want to be more than a story to tell your friends  
Seems like every time you come back home  
It's just to make me fall again  
Just to make fall again," Shane finished, taking a deep breath and staring at Lilly. She just looked at him, not a single emotion going through her eyes. Shane forced a smile to the crowd, not being able to produce a real one since her just felt like his heart was ripped right out of his chest and stomped on. It felt as though he couldn't breathe. Lilly quickly turned around, leaving out the door. Shane bit his tongue to not cry. He and his brothers rushed off stage, Shane's mind anywhere but there. She ran away again.

"Shane, you okay bro?" Nate and Jason asked at the same time. Shane was looking at them yet he only saw _her _face.

"Guys, she ran away again," Shane said quietly, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Shane," Lilly said, a little hurt by his comment. Shane turned around quickly, taking in the blonde before him. She didn't leave after all. Lilly walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, him putting his around her waist. "Shane, you're so much more than a phone call at 4am," Lilly said to him, smiling. Shane smiled wider. They both knew that it was going to be hard in the beginning, their past not helping the situation. But hey, fairytales may only last in books but sometimes you can get something pretty damn close in reality.

_**The last sentence came from my best friend, Mary! I was asking for a good line about fairy tales and she gave me that. Anyway, I hope you all like this! This has to be my favorite thing written so far! Thanks for taking the time to read it!**_

_**~MeLiNdA**_


End file.
